Farrah's destiny
by Lovelystar033
Summary: Her powers are out of control, so she goes to Professor X for help. Suddenly, she finds herself hurting her friends. Can Rogue and a certain blue elf help her gain control?
1. Farrah

Rain poured from the sky, creating puddles in the dark streets. The girl ran into one, splashing water everywhere as she ran. She had her arms curled around herself, she sobbed as she ran.

She sat down in the ally, her back against the wall. She had almost killed her friend a minute ago. "Hey girly, you need permission to be in this ally." Looking up, she saw three men through her tears.

"Leave me alone," she whispered, pressing herself against the wall. One man laughed and turned towards the boss.

"Did you hear that?" he sneered. "She wants us to leave her alone." The man looked back at the girl, his eyes were emotionless.

The girl stood up, putting a strand of red hair behind one ear. "I mean it," she said calmly. Her hair started to whip around although there was no wind. The men stared at her, a bit confused now.

"What's up with you?" The boss man asked.

"I said leave me alone!" she cried. Suddenly, two of the men flew backwards. The boss man stared at her and let out a cry. The girl started to levitate into the air. A clear wave came from her mind. The men gasped, but suddenly, they froze, paralyzed.

The girl dropped to the ground, clutching(bad spelling) her head as it throbbed. "What is happening to me!?" she cried to the sky.

***

Professor X was using Cerebro, when he found the girl. He closed his eyes._ Logan, prepare the X-jet. We have a mutant to find, but we must be careful. This girl posesses ultimate power that could hurt people, or herslef._


	2. Prof

Farrah's breaths came in short, rugged gasps. She couldn't take her eyes of of the men, who stood there as if they were on pause. "Farrah Jones?" a voice called. Looking up, Farrah saw a bald man in a wheelchair rolling froward. He had three people behind him.

Getting to her feet, Farrah backed away. "Please, just go." she whimpered. "You have no idea what I can do. I could _hurt _you." She bit her lip, falling and breaking into tears again.

The man didn't go, and neither did his friends. One was a man. He looked gruff, and he wasn't smileing. He had thick, black hair and a pair of dark eyes. Beside him was two girls. One had red hair and friendly green eyes. The other seemed to be the youngest of the group, about Farrah's age. She had a brown ponytail.

The red-haired girl had her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at the man in the wheelchair. "Her mind is a jumble, Professor. She's really confused."

Nodding, the man called 'Professor' sighed. "Yes, Thank you Jean." He said. The girl with the ponytail took a step over to her. "Like, please don't be frightened. We want to help. My name is Kitty," She held out a hand.

Farrah stared at the hand and took a step back. "Please, I don't want to paralyze you. I can't control these stupid powers." Suddenly, she got a headache. She cried out as she grasped her head. "Help!" she wailed. She felt someone take her hand, then felt a soothing relief on her mind. Looking up, she saw Professor, his eyes were full of sympathy.

"Your powers are under my control for the time being," he said. The other man stepped forward.

"What just happend to the kid?" he asked. The professor turnedto face him. "Her powers are strong, Logan. This alone could give her headaches."

Farrah stared as them, confused. "I don't understand. Who are you people?" she asked. The professor rolled forward.

"We are the X-men, and, like Kitty said, We're here to help." he said. "So, would you like to join us?" Farrah looked at them all. Everyone, except that Logan guy, seemed really friendly. Besides, She'd do_ anything_ to control her power. Slowly, Farrah nodded.

_X. Destiny .X_

"This is your room. I have to say, you're like, totally lucky you got this one. It's so cool!" Kitty cried. Farrah followed the girl into her room. It was really nice. It had tan walls and a red carpet. Her bed looked the same, but the room was much bigger.

"Thanks," She said, sitting on her bed. Kitty sat down next to her.

"So, like, what's your power?" she asked. Farrah looked down at her feat.

"I-I'm telekenetic, and I paralyze people with my mind." She sighed. "It gets out of hand sometimes." Desparate to change the subject, she looked up. "What are your powers?" she asked.

Kitty got up and walked to the other side of the bed. Suddenly, she passed right through it. "That would be my power," she said.

Farrah's eyes widened. "Wow," she whispered. Kitty's eyes were glimmering. She grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" she laughed. Farrah got op and followed her friend towards the wall. Suddenly, three people came towards them. "Amara! Ray! Bobby!" she called. The three teens stopped. "This is Farrah," Kitty said, pointing towards her.

The girl, Amara, reached her hand forward and shook Farrah's hand. "Nice to meet you," She said in a cheerful voice. "Sorry, but we gotta run. We're late for one of Logan's sessions."

"Oooh," Kitty said. "Good luck, then." Suddenly, she gasped. I know, I'll introduce you to Rogue. She's my roomie, but kinda dark." Farrah nodded as they walked into the room across from Farrah's.

A girl was brushing her russet colored hair. There was a white streak in the front. "Rogue, this is Farrah. She's new here." Rogue nodded.

"Hey Farrah," She greeted, pulling on a glove. Farrah reached for her hand to shake it.

"No!" Both Kitty and Rogue cried at the same time, but it was too late. As soon as she grabbed Rogue's hand, Farrah started to feel weak. She stumbled back and fell to the ground.

**Will Farrah be okay? Will she fit in? Will I stop asking questions? Continue to find out.**


End file.
